


Lonely Place

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eren likes Armin, F/M, Fluff, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Popular Levi, Popularity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: Not really having any friends makes you an easy target for bullies, especially from Levi's group of friends. But what happens when Levi starts protecting you and showing interest? It's a little hard to believe someone so popular would like a loner.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Lonely Place

~(Y/N)~

With each passing day, I grow more tired, tired of the same people, tired of the same places, just tired of everything. It was a constant feeling of being emotionally done with everyone, and everything, but I was only in high school.

It was just a couple of months until graduation, and I would finally leave this place. Throughout the years I had always been alone. I was content with it, I welcomed loneliness with open arms each and every day, it didn’t bother me.

To me, being lonely most of the time prevented things like pointless drama or getting hurt if someone decided to leave me. I had myself, and that was all I needed and could count on.

It was the middle of March, and it was gradually getting warmer outside. It was my favorite season, Spring, I wouldn’t have to wear my heavy coat or worry about snow getting in my shoes. Stepping out of the two-bedroom condo I occupied with my single mother, I took in the fresh spring air hinted it had rained. Looking up I find clouds passing over but the sun shining in the East.

With my bag over my shoulder, I turn and wave goodbye to my mother. “Hold on! Do you have your keys?! I won’t be home until later tonight!” My mother called.

Holding up the keyring I nod and wave goodbye. Smiling at me she let out a sigh and went back inside. Stepping forward onto the damp grass I cut through the yard straight for my piece of junk car. It wasn’t much but it got me where I needed to be, sliding in I stick my key in the ignition and wait hoping the car would start today.

When it fully turned on with no problem I let out a sigh. Most of my life I’ve had bad luck, or so it would seem. I felt the world was against me constantly making sure it sends out it’s big ‘screw you (Y/N)’ whenever it can.

Even with no friend I was picked on by my peers, not for any particular reason other than being an easy target, I guess, but it didn’t happen as often now that it was senior year. People had to change priorities which was good in my case, meaning I would be left alone more.

I wouldn’t let it get to me, but not caring only made them more eager to do worse things to me... Like beat me, or steal my possessions. I’d try to report it but most of the teachers were a bunch of kiss asses to the popular group at my school. So they’d likely not believe me. Sometimes though, I’d fight back… but that didn’t always help my case, sometimes it’d make it worse.

Driving down the road heading on to the main street I took a right and started heading for the school. It was a rather small town where everyone knew everyone, the town wasn’t much, it had its main grocery stores like Wal-Mart and target with a few smaller more local grocery stores closer to town.

Along with that were new strip malls being built right on the main street across from our very small mall. Woodlake Mall, it didn’t have many stores in it, it did at one point but they started closing down due to lack of income.

Taking another right I turn down onto another road filled with newer built homes. It was more of a suburb with really expensive homes, most of the popular kids at my school lived there. Coming up to a four-way intersection I saw to my right the large building known as Central High. It was surrounded by fields of tall prairie grass, in front was a large parking space for the students while teachers parked in the back.

Gently stepping on the gas I drive forward until I make yet again another right into the parking lot. Finding an open space closest to the door was very rare, it was a matter of first come first serve, and usually I was always running late so my best luck was to find a space further down.

After finding a parking space close enough I shut off the car and shove my keys into the pocket of my school uniform jacket. Opening the door I slip out and tug my bag out, throwing it over my shoulder I shut the door. With both hands, I gently pat and brush down my skirt to rid of any wrinkles.

Walking around the backside of my car I slowly make my way into what seemed like a prison. My shoes patted against the damp concrete slowly wishing I could turn around and go back to the car. But unfortunately, I couldn’t afford another absent day.

As I made it to the five glass doors I enter through one and get checked for my I.D, which dangled around my neck. Since I started going here they had every student tagged as if they were cattle, it listed our names, grades and what lunch we had whether it’d be first or second lunch.

After they let me through I quickly headed for my locker to grab my books and drop off my bag. Locker A1175, it was the locker closet to one of the exits, making it more tempting for me to leave. Twisting and turning the knob on the locker I quickly open it and shove my bag into the steel grey locker. Grabbing out the first three books for the first three classes I go to grab my notebooks when my locker was slammed shut on me.

Turning my head I look to find Jean, one of my tormentors. “Got my homework?” he asks leaning on my locker. Ignoring his question I go to open my locker again when I got it opened I tried shoving my arm between the small crack in hopes to keep it from locking. Unfortunately Jean was too quick.

Jean was one of the popular kids, he hung out with Eren, Levi, and Mikasa. He was dating Mikasa. There were others to this group, most of them ignored me, but there were a few that felt the need to push me around. I flashed an annoyed glare his way, “No Jean, I don’t. I’m not some slave.” I mutter.

Jean leaned in closer giving me a disappointed glare. “That’s fine, we’ll just have to visit Annie again,” he says. I took in a gulp immediately regretting what I had said. Annie was the worst of them all, she was the only one who’d get physical.

Jean laughed as he watched my expression turn to slight fear. With that, he slapped the books out of my hand and with a loud thud all my books were scattered at my feet. “Hey, leave her alone horse-shit.” I hear a deep voice call out.

Jean quickly turned his head finding the raven-haired teen standing behind him with an annoyed expression. Jean quickly turned his back to me and lifted his hands surrendering quickly. Levi was basically the leader to their group, although he was never necessarily mean to me, I always did my best to avoid him to prevent getting on his bad side. I once heard he put a kid in the hospital because someone had been teasing Mikasa.

My hands folded over my chest feeling my racing heartbeat. Hearing Jean’s footsteps scurry away I suddenly felt scared being alone with Levi, not only did I fear he could put me in a hospital but let’s just say I once had a little school-girl crush on him. Coming out of my daze I quickly drop to the cold tiled floors to retrieve my books.

My thoughts were too scrambled and I kept dropping my books causing Levi to bend down and help me. I feared this would annoy him and he’d have some rude comment with my name on it. But he did something out of the ordinary, he instead of ignoring my momentary helplessness, or saying something utterly rude, he picked up one of my books and closed it for me. As I scurry to grab the rest of my belongings I stop and take in this brief moment of kindness.

Slowly placing my hand on the book I gently pull it from his grasp. He didn’t say anything, he just stared at me with those cold steel blue sharp eyes. “Thanks,” I mutter. Standing up he quickly followed my actions.

“Don’t mention it, I’ll be sure to shove my foot up Jean’s ass for being rude,” he says.

I didn’t say anything, I just stared. He nodded once before taking off, whipping my head in his direction I watch him walk away. Shaking my head I quickly come back to reality, back to the hell I would continue living until graduation. Once more I open my locker and grab the rest of my things. Shutting my locker I begin to walk down the hall into my first class. Art.

Art was my favorite class, I had at least two art classes this semester, and both I shared with Levi. Entering my first class I saw Levi sitting in the back seat, we were allowed to sit where ever so I sat on the opposite side of the room at the back. Setting my books down on the floor under my seat I head to the back and grab my portfolio, pulling the large vanilla folder I turn back looking at my seat.

To my surprise, a certain someone was now sitting next to me. Walking up to my desk I looked at the back of Levi’s head in confusion. _Why did he move seats? And why so close to me?_

Before I could even plan on moving the bell had rung. Setting my folder on the desk I take a seat and quickly glance over at Levi who had already been hard at work drawing something. I couldn’t see what due to his left arm blocking it.

Folding one leg over the other I lean back in the seat as the teacher starts talking. Usually how it’d go is she’d have us take some notes on a famous artist, or type of art style then we’d be able to work on our art. “Good morning class, for today you’ll be working on your art a little later than usual, I have decided we’d have a partner project!” she says, trying to sound excited.

 _Great partners… meaning I’ll be doing all the work._ As Ms. Straily, explained what the projects were about I did my best to ignore the feeling of eyes on me. “Okay guys, now I’m only letting you pick your partners this one time,” she says.

Before she could finish all the girls in the class came running up surrounding Levi’s desk, nearly pushing me out of my seat. All I could hear was the teacher snapping at the girls ordering them to sit back down and the many girls pleading and asking Levi to be their partner. That was another thing about Levi, he looked like a model, he was built, had broad shoulders, worked out, handsome. A good portion of this school’s girls swooned at the sight of him.

It was his own personal fan club, a bunch of sexually frustrated teenage girls. Rolling my eyes I kept my eyes forward ignoring their pleads and questions, that was until I heard; “I’ve asked (Y/N) to be my partner… sorry ladies.” he says in his monotone voice. Sitting up straight in shock I dart my head in his direction.

“Wait what?” I ask I wasn’t the only one confused, the girls looked at each other in confusion and questioned who that was.

“Who the hell is (Y/N)?” I hear one girl ask. I didn’t dare mess with Levi’s ‘fan’ club, it was just asking for multiple beatings. One by one the girls all left Levi’s side with sad looks on their faces. Turning my eyes over to Levi I look at him still confused. _Why is he interested in me all of a sudden?_

He pursed his lips together and glanced over at me before going back to drawing. “Finally, now class this project will be due next Friday.” Ms. Straily says. Finally, everyone was let loose, able to work on their artwork or start the project.

Wanting to get the project done quickly I turn to Levi and find him already looking. “So… how are we gonna work this?” I ask.

“Well… I work right after school and get off at six… maybe you can meet me at my place?” he wonders.

A bit hesitant, to go over to his home, where his group of friends could possibly be I eventually nod my head slowly. “O-okay.” I stutter softly. I was definitely gonna be doing this project on my own. Turning back I flip open the large vanilla folder, revealing all my drawings, although all my grades were good, averaging a B in most of my classes, I always kept my art class at an A+. Ms. Straily admired my art and would sometimes use it for her own examples to help show the class, she even was nice enough to not mention my name when using it.

I didn’t like having attention drawn to me or my artwork so it was best if I kept my talents hidden. Pulling out my most recent in-progress work, I begin shading, creating shadows where they needed to be. In the part where I had drawn hair, I use an eraser and gently creating highlights in the hair. I was glad to have one art class as my first period and another one at the end of the day. It helped relieve a good portion of the stress.

~Time Skip~

I was heading into the locker room to change into my normal clothes. Walking in I headed straight for the lockers without locks. I wish I had my own padlock to prevent anyone from stealing but the lockers weren’t assigned. Pushing up the button to the locker I open it finding my clothes missing. _This is the third time this week._ Letting out a tired sigh, I turn and glare at some of the girls who had been giggling at me.

My first thought was to look in the garbage since I’ve found them there a few times. Walking over I look down into the trash. Underneath a bunch of food were my clothes, reaching in I grab them out finding them smeared in ketchup and mustard. _Great._ Tossing my clothes back in I didn’t even bother, I didn’t want to carry them to my locker and stink it up.

Turning back to my locker I go and grab my books. Grabbing the last one I go to close it when the corner of the door smacked me right on my forehead. Wincing, my hand quickly jolted up touching the spot where I had been hit. _Ow._ Next to me I find Annie, staring at me with her cold blue eyes holding her typical stoic expression. “You’re in my way,” she says, her voice completely monotone.

Quickly stepping aside I wanted to avoid getting beaten. I stood in front of a floor to ceiling mirror, turning I look to find a small scrape on the side of my forehead. It wasn’t bleeding much but it still hurt like a bitch, pressing the books close to my chest I turn and walk out of the locker room in my gym clothes smelling of sweat.

I made my way to the office where they kept their extra uniforms, although I would have to pay a good ten bucks for a new pair I didn’t want them bitching at me for not having my uniform on.

After purchasing the uniform I step into the closest bathroom and quickly change. When I had finished I slipped out of the bathroom and made a quick stop to my locker. Shoving my clothes into the locker I shut it and rush over to my final class for the day. My steps were fast as I rushed to the very back seat. Before I would sit I grab some of my graded work and sat it on my desk.

Again I place my books under the desk and take a seat due to what was on the board, Ms. Straily didn’t want us grabbing our portfolios yet. Since there was about five minutes left until class would start, Levi’s friends came in and search for him. Darting my eyes to my side I find him sitting there. Crossing my arms I lean back and turn my head the other way. “Hey! What the hell you doing back here-” I hear Eren ask, but he suddenly stopped.

I could feel Eren’s eyes bore into the back of my head. “What do we have here?” I hear Jean ask before stepping over to my desk. Darting my eyes at Jean I watched his eyes shift downward at my art.

One of the drawings I had done was of my father, he left my mother and I a year ago. “Oh, who’s this? Your imaginary boyfriend?” Jean asks before he starts laughing. Glaring at him I go snatch it but his hand jerks up while teasingly waves it over me.

“What’s the-

“Jean put it back.” I hear Levi snap. We both darted our heads at him in surprise, Levi stood from his seat and snatch the drawing out of Jean’s hands.

“Clearly it’s her father you dipshit,” he says pointing at the title on the bottom, handing me the drawing I quickly take it from Levi while he keeps a cold stare at Jean.

“Come on Jean, she’s not worth it.” I hear Mikasa say. Just like her cousin Levi, Mikasa showed no emotion. She could care less about me which I was fine with. Jean let out a ‘tsk’ before turning away and headed out of the room with Mikasa and Eren. I let out a sigh before hiding away my work in complete embarrassment. _I am so done with this place._ Shoving it in one of my books, I sit back up and look forward.

“I’m sorr-

“I’m sure you are.” I snap.

He remained silent after that, knowing I wasn’t in the mood for his apologies. I patiently waited for the bell to ring so class could start. The teacher was already in the room setting up a movie for us to watch today.

When the bell finally rang the teacher stood in the middle of the classroom. “Alright guys, instead of working today we’re going to watch this movie. There aren’t any notes so just sit back and enjoy the movie… and stay off your phones.” she reminds us.

Shutting off the lights I lean back in my seat and watch the screen light up. Throughout the movie there were soft whispers but mostly quiet. It was a historical movie which was kind of boring. With my right arm propped on the desk, I rested my head in my hand. I noticed Levi leaning in closer to me, he had been staring at me for some time now.

“I really am sorry about Jean… he doesn’t think before he does things.” Levi mutters.

“Not surprising… but you shouldn’t be the one apologizing for his actions.” I mutter back.

Levi scooted his chair closer to me closing in the distance between us. He rested his arm on the back of my seat and leaned to the side again. “You’re right… by the way, it looks like you’ll be able to come over after school,” he mutters.

Jerking my head to the side I look at him in confusion. “The project. I said I had work but now I don’t,” he explains. I nod my head slowly in understanding, feeling uncomfortable by how close he was, I go to move away a little only for him to scoot my chair back over to him.

“I also wanted to add that your work is exceptional… why don’t you sell your work?” he asks. I quickly shrug my shoulders. After that he nodded once and moved back to his seat, leaving me alone for the rest of the period. _Is he just saying those things to trick me? Or does he really mean it?_

Thankfully the final bell rang meaning it was the end of the day. As I jumped from my seat, I grab my books and dash out of the classroom rushing to get to my locker. Being the first one out the door I had already seen students rushing to their lockers. On my way, I didn’t pay attention to the people next to me. Right then one stuck out their foot and tripped me causing me to tumble forward and drop all my books.

Behind me were the laughs of some girls who had tripped me. “That’s what you get for stealing Levi from us in art class.” one says. Pushing myself up I crawl over and recollect my books. As I was picking up my books I saw another hand grab a book, at first I thought it was Levi once again trying to pull a nice guy act. As I shot my head up I find a blonde boy with pale blue eyes staring at me.

Armin Arlert, he was one of the smartest kids in the school. He typically did homework for Eren and would be seen hanging around Eren after school sometimes. I had heard some rumors floating around about him having a crush on Eren. But of course, people here liked to spread rumors about one another.

“Thanks,” I say.

Before I knew it he quickly stood up and smiled down at me. “No problem… Levi’s little fan club can be pushy,” he says. I was surprised he referred to the girls as Levi’s fan club as well, smiling I nod only to lose my smile a moment later.

“Armin, come on.” I hear Eren call, Armin tensed up at the sound of his name being called, after saying goodbye he rushed over to Eren and headed out of the school. With a sigh I turn and step up to my locker, twisting the knob I quickly push the button up and swing the door open. Shoving my books into the locker I grab out my bag, packing my homework in it I finally shut the locker and jump at the sight of Jean standing there glaring at me. Next to him was Mikasa who looked annoyed.

“What do you have on Levi?” Jean asks.

Confused I turn to him. “Wha-

His fist slammed against the locker next to mine. “Don’t lie to me! Why is he protecting you all of a sudden? I swear if you as so much as-

Rolling my eyes I turn away and begin walking away. “Hey! Get back here-

With the back of my hand, I turn and swing at him, I struck him hard making him step back. Instantly regretting that I cover my mouth with a soft gasp. “Finally, I thought you’d never get him to shut up,” Mikasa says.

Jean looked at Mikasa in shock while holding his cheek. “Mikasa!?” he snaps.

“What? It’s true, you never stop talking,” she says. Mikasa then hooked her arm around Jean, tugging him away I was glad she didn’t make a big fuss about it, but it did confuse me. _Why is she not mad at me? I just slapped her boyfriend?_ Shrugging it off I turn and exit the school, heading to the busy parking lot I find a long line already forming. _That’s fine, my car may have a fit today and might not start._ Crossing between two cars I head over to mine.

The pavement still damp from the early morning rain. It was humid too signaling a storm could form within the hour, the like meteorologist predicted for today. Once I reached my car I walk around to the driver’s side.

Opening the door I slip in and toss my bag in the passenger seat. Shutting the door now, I turn and stick the key in the ignition, twisting the keys I watched the car light up but the lights were blinking erratically while the engine made a ticking sound. After holding the keys in place waiting for the car to run I watch the lights go out and the ticking stop.

Again I tried hoping I would be able to start it but each time I did it, the car would die out faster than the last. Yanking the keys from the ignition I let out a groan and slap the wheel. Lifting up the sun visor I find no one other than Levi standing in front of my car, startled I sit there with my hands on the wheel. He must’ve seen my struggles with turning on my car.

My eyes followed his every move as he came around to the driver’s side. He tapped on my window beckoning me to roll down the window. Luckily my car was old, putting my hand on the lever I begin to spin the handle until the window came down. “Having car trouble?” he asks.

Pursing my lips together I nod quickly, darting his eyes to the hood of my car for a split second he then looked back at me. “Mind if I have a look?” he asks.

I shook my head not minding at all, he probably knew more than I did about fixing cars. He took a step back then made his way up to the front of my car, opening the hood, it now blocked my view of Levi. I kept my window rolled down in case he needed me to turn the car on. On cue he leaned his head to the side, “Okay try it now.” he says. _That was fast._

Doing as told I place the key back into the ignition and twist. Again the car sputtered before dying again, letting out a sigh I keep the keys in the ignition. Levi went back to work on the car trying to find the source of the problem.

After about ten minutes he closed the hood and came back over to my window. “Looks like it’s gonna need some work, if you’d like I know a place, we can get it fixed,” he says.

I shake my head and deny profusely. “Please no, I don’t have the money-

“You wouldn’t need to pay, I’ve got a couple of good friends who’d do it for free,” he says, tempted by his offer I knew that if I didn’t go to this place I’d be paying to have a tow truck come get it. Letting out a sigh I finally nod my head.

“Okay,” I answer.

His lips tugged up in a smirk before he pulled his phone out from his back pocket, he began tapping on the screen until he put it up to his ear. Turning his back to me he began talking to someone, telling them about my car and where we were. Once he hung up his quickly turns back and looks to me.

“They’ll be here to pick it up, grab your things you can ride with me,” he says.

Quickly I grab my bag and get out of the car, I follow Levi over to his car, to my surprise it wasn’t all that fancy considering his family was fairly wealthy. As I get into the passenger seat I set my bag in the back then watch Levi slip in himself. He started up his car and pulled out of the driveway, looking out back at my car I was a bit reluctant on if I should really leave it there. Someone could damage it as some prank-

“Don’t worry, we’ll go get your car at the shop when it’s finished.” Levi mutters. Ignoring his comment I keep my eyes to the window. _Let’s just get this over with._ As he cut in front of a bunch of people he was able to get out of the school much easier than I ever could, it would take me a good fifteen to twenty minutes just to get out, sometimes up to half an hour at most.

As he turned left onto the main road he sped off towards the suburbs, when he turned to the right a white large gate opened with the sign, of to the side decorated with flowers in front. ‘Little Lake Hills’ it read, as Levi passed through the gates I suddenly felt nervous and knew I would seem out of place.

As Levi slowly drove down the street we passed by many houses, it was slowly growing darker to the now developing storm. It was like a different world in this neighborhood, completely different from where I lived. If Levi had seen my place he would probably stay outside, and I wouldn’t blame him.

Here the streets were clean, and everyone seemed to be really happy, but I’m sure their riches were part of it too. I wondered what made Levi so interested in me all of a sudden, I don’t remember saying or doing anything to him that would change his perspective of me. We had known each other since kindergarten and he’d never acknowledged my existence… not until now.

When we reached his house he turned into the parking lot and on my side, I could get a full view of his place. Clearly a two-story house, it was pretty big and had a nice large front yard with a lengthy garden stretching along the front side in front of the deck. I open the door and slip out of the car, on the deck in a swinging bench was a woman with long black hair. His mother, I had only seen her when Levi had to come in for conferences. She was a nice woman who seemed younger than her actual age.

Turning to the back door I quickly walk over and open it to grab my bag out. Throwing the bag on my shoulder I shut the door and turn back facing the front of the house now finding Ms. Ackerman walking down the stairs. Smiling she came up and greeted me with a warm welcoming hug. “I’m so glad you could make it (Y/N),” she says.

 _It’s literally just a project._ Smiling awkwardly I nod, “Thanks for having me… I hope it’s not too much of a bother-

“Mother, she’s just here for a project it’s not like she’s going to be living here.” Levi groans in annoyance.

Ms. Ackerman then let go of me and rolled her eyes toward her son. “Don’t mind him, he gets his attitude from his uncle, come on in darling,” she mutters.

Tugging me along she brought me inside before it could start raining while Levi followed behind with a very uncomfortable aura. Stepping inside I was told to remove my shoes, looking around the house was just as beautiful inside as it was outside.

Everything about it was open and very much clean. To my left was a flight of stairs, and next to the stairs was a little hallway, from what I could see it was the kitchen. “We’re going up to my room mother, try and not bother us,” Levi says before taking off to the stairs.

“I expect you to keep your door open young man!” Ms. Ackerman calls up to Levi, for my own safety I did keep some mace on hand in case. Then Ms. Ackerman looked over to me and smiled.

“Are you thirsty? Hungry? I can whip something up for you?” she asks. Smiling I shook my head quickly.

“No, thank you, Ms. Ackerman,” I mutter.

Laughing softly she patted my arm gently. “Oh please- no need to be so formal call me Kuchel.” she laughs.

Nodding my head I force a laugh, thankfully she soon left for the living room while I began ascending the staircase. Once I had reached the last step I look to my left finding a little hallway and one open door, turning down that way I walk up to the open door finding Levi pulling off his shirt. I quickly press myself against the wall beside his door and cover my eyes, all while the heat in my face slowly rose.

I try again to enter the room, this time he was fully clothed and sitting on his neatly made bed. Just like the house, his room was spotless, not a speck of dirt or dust could be seen. Walking up to his bed I set my bag down on the floor before kneeling down myself. Sitting on the soft carpet I watch Levi quickly slip from his bed with the large poster.

Gently he laid it out in front of us. Turning to my bag I grab out my bag full of expensive pens I had gotten for my birthday, along with that I pull out my laptop. We were to research an assigned artist, Levi and I would be researching Van Gogh. Opening it up I watch the screen light up, we would recreate one of his famous paintings and do a little biography.

Handing my pen bag to Levi I hoped he’d be the one to do the drawing, he was just as good as I was. “You’re not going to draw?” he asks.

I shook my head. “I’ll do the research, I know you can draw just as good,” I tell him.

Slowly taking the bag out of my hands he wasn’t convinced that I should be doing the research.

~Time Skip~

It had been a couple of hours since we started and Levi had already done a fair amount leaving us with little work to do. We decided to take a break and wait for Kuchel to make dinner for us. “So…” I mutter.

Leaning against his bed we were pretty quiet this whole time I was here. “I have a question,” he says. Turning my head slightly I glance over at him while pulling the fallen strands of my hair.

“Why don’t you like people knowing about your work?” he asks.

I shrugged my shoulders, looking over at the poster I fix some of his lines with a pencil, lightly shading in a certain area. “I just don’t like showing my work…” I answer.

“Well, you almost seem like you’re embarrassed… you even ask Ms. Straily to make sure not to tell everyone it’s your work,” he mentions.

“Maybe I just don’t like the attention it’d bring me.” I sigh in frustration. I had grown tired and my brain felt like it was completely fried. I look back at my laptop and go back to work a little bit. Scratching the side of my head I didn’t realize I had messed my hair up a bit, not until I felt someone pulling at it. Whipping my head back at Levi I find his hand in the air, with a confused look on my face, I gently pat my hair fixing it myself.

Then lifting my right wrist I look at the time, I needed to get home. Slapping close my laptop I pick it up and shove it in my bag, afterward I scoop up all my pens and pencil before shoving them into the small bag. Once I was packed I turn to the poster and roll it up, luckily I carried an extra rubber band on my wrist. With it, I stretch the rubber band and wrap it around the poster. “Leaving so soon?” Levi asks.

Standing up I turn and look down at him, following his movements as he stands up too. “It’s late, we can come back tomorrow or something,” I answer, tossing my back over my shoulder I head for the open door. Making a beeline for the stairs I quickly rush down them and make a sharp left turn to the front door.

“(Y/N)? Where are you going? What about dinner? Levi! What did you do?!” I hear Kuchel ask. Rushing out the front door I completely forgot that my car was in the shop. _Dammit, I totally wanted to just get away from him._ Stopping just in front of his car in the rain I let out a sigh. Lightning lit the dark grey sky, the storm now just coming in after two hours of slowly moving its way in.

Turning back to the house I cross my arms and find Levi running out with an umbrella in his hand. “Take me to the shop,” I order. His head turns slightly as he looked at me, he wore a smirk like he was mentally telling me ‘ _You’re ordering me around?’_

I give him an annoyed glare. _I’m tired, and I want to go home._ “At least stay for dinner, I’m sure you're hungry,” he says.

I shook my head quickly. “Maybe some other time, I really need to be home,” I tell him. Still smirking he chuckled softly just before the rain started to fall. Finally, he nodded his head before running over to his car, pulling the keys from his pocket then automatically unlock his car. Swinging the metal door of the passenger seat open I slip in with my bag still on causing me to sit awkwardly in the car.

Once Levi shut his door he turns on the car and backed out of the driveway. It was nice being in this part of town for once, but I know my stay was temporary. The only way it’d happen is if Levi and I- Out of nowhere I slapped my forehead. Only I didn’t do it mentally, I did it physically, right in front of Levi. “Uh… you okay?” he asks.

“Huh? Oh- yeah just forgot something.” I gabble.

Mentally now I was punching myself in the face for being so embarrassing. As he exited the neighborhood he made a left turn, and stop at the red stoplight. The rain now pouring down on the windows, I watched his windshield wipers whip back and forth flicking the rain off the window for a clear view. A clear view… something I did have of Levi’s intentions, as the light turned green, Levi slowly turned left again.

The road lights blinded me for only a few seconds as we passed each of them. In my pocket my phone began to buzz, probably my mother or work, the only two contact numbers I had. Pulling out my phone I find the screen lit up and my mother’s picture displayed on the screen. Sliding the red button I decline the call. _I’ll call her after I get my car to explain._

When we reached main street, Levi crossed the road heading straight for the Woodlake Mall. Behind it was a car shop, I had seen it on the way many times while growing up here. As we passed by the large but empty mall, the shop came into view as it’s lights inside shined bright signaling it was still open. Pulling into the small driveway, two large blonde men came up. One had some facial hair, while the other had large bushy brows.

Levi rolled down his window as the man with bushy brows bent down and leaned on the open window looking in. “Is it all done?” Levi asks.

Erwin smiled and nodded. “Good as new… who’s the little lady?” he asks as his eyes shift over to me. I suddenly felt like this was going to take a turn for the worst, as i noticed the man’s expression turn to a soft smirk just before winking at me. _I’ve got mace bushy brows._

“Erwin, she’s the owner of this car… and not interested so back off.” Levi barks.

Erwin stood up straight and lifted his hands up in surrender. “I mean no offense.” he says. Quickly getting out of the car I walk into the garage finding my car not only fixed… it had a complete makeover. _This is going to cost a fortune to pay him back!_

Walking around the car, it had new paint, it was clean and the interior was also cleaned. “How much is this?” I ask as I rummage through my bag in search for my wallet. As I grabbed my wallet it slipped out of my hands due to my slight panic as the numbers ran through my head of how much this was going to cost me.

“Calm down Miss, your boyfriend said he was gonna pay me-

“He’s not my boyfriend!” I snap, I was beyond frustrated. Here I was in front of the most handsome, and popular guy at my school and I didn’t even know what I was doing here, with him, like this. The man they called Erwin stepped over and held out my keys, ripping it from his freakishly large hands I turn and head to the driver’s side of my newly restored car. I stop when I hear voices from outside.

_“Did you see that? Isn’t that Levi?!” One asks._

_“Oh my gosh! That’s so sweet he’s helping that homeless chick!” another gushes._

Turning my head I was just about to snap at them only to find Levi waving at them. _Oh… I see now, this is all just some act to make him look good._ I look down with a frown on my face in the realization that Levi never cared, not then, not now… not ever. Shaking my head I turn and get into my car, I wasn’t going to stay here a moment longer.

Sticking the key in the ignition I turn on the car, gently pressing down on the gas I slowly move forward. My window was still rolled down from earlier today allowing Levi to stop by and say his goodbyes. “You’re wel-

“I am not thanking you, I’m not some charity case. Good luck doing the project on your own you self-centered prick.” I insult. Before he could stop me I sped off away from the shop, rolling up my window I quickly turn right and begin heading home. It was far from here thankfully.

Driving down the now quiet roads of my neighborhood, lighting still flashed making it seem eerie. Fog was beginning to develop as it started to cool down, turning left I come up onto the street filled with the many condos. Coming to the third complex I park out front, shutting off my car I grab my bag and slip out.

The rain came down less than before but the wind picked up. Shutting the door to my car I begin walking towards the sliding doors. Cutting through the wet grass I walk up onto the concrete patio and over to the door. Pulling out my keys I unlock the door and slide it open, there I find my mother sitting at the dining table.

Confused I slip in and slide the door closed before locking it again. “What are you doing home so early?” I ask.

Her arms were crossed and she wore a hurt expression. “They let me off early so I stop and grabbed us some take out only to find my daughter missing!” she says gradually getting louder.

“I was doing a project with someone, I didn’t think I’d be this late, and I forgot to text-

“Forgot!? I get you’re an adult now, and you can do whatever the hell you want but at least inform me that you’ll be late! What if something happened to you? My only daughter?!” she snaps.

“I’m sorry, I’ll make sure to text you next time,” I mutter.

She let out a huff before standing up revealing the two boxes of pizza. “Come on.” she sighs. Stepping over to the table I set my bag down and take a seat next to my mother. I could understand her concerns, the world can be a dangerous place, especially at night. That night we ended up watching a movie until we both passed out on the couch. And I was dreading tomorrow because it was the start of a long-ass week.

~The Next Day~

Starting out my typical morning, I shower, brush my teeth, then dress. Once I was fully dressed in the yellow and white uniform I step out into the living room with my bag draped on one shoulder. Walking past the counter I grab an apple to eat on the way, heading to the door I find my mother standing there looking out.

“Where did you get that car?” she asks.

I look out at our car, remembering that Levi had given it a makeover for free. “Oh- a friend, he noticed it wasn’t starting and had it fixed… and kinda gave it a makeover.” I explain.

“Kinda?! It’s brand new (Y/N)! How much is this gonna cos-

“He paid for it… I don’t know why but he already took care of it.” I answer.

Turning to me she placed both hands on her hips. “And who is this friend?” she asks.

With my right hand, I scratch the back of my neck and let out a soft nervous chuckle. “Levi Ackerman…” I mumble.

My mother scuffed as the name left my mouth. Of course, she knew him, she went to school with his mother. “Figures, people like him just toss their money around to sweet talk people.” she sighs. My mother was a firm believer that all rich people were self-centered airheads. I believed some of it, but I didn’t think all rich people were like that… Levi, though I firmly believed was like that after last night and his constant need to find some way to help me just to look good.

“Yeah well, we won’t be hearing from him again… but at least now we have a working car.” I say just before sliding open the glass door.

“For who knows how long… they could end up changing their minds and make us pay with the money we don’t have.” my mother says, I walk out of the door, it was a little chilly but still nice out.

As always I pass over the lawn over to the car. Walking around the front, I unlock the car and get in. Shutting the door I lean and stick the key in the ignition, as the car starts I put on my seat belt and start gently pressing down on the gas.

~Time Skip~

At lunch, I sat alone with a book in my hand while I slowly ate my lunch. It was what I usually did at lunch since I had no one to talk to, flipping to the next page I hold the book with one hand while my free hand-picked at the school food that seemed like something from an actual prison. Of course, the school made sure we had our basic food groups but the problem was that it looked and tasted expired. _You’d think with how much money this school makes we’d be able to get better food._

Then suddenly I hear the screeching of a chair being pulled out in front of me, lowering my book I look to find no one other than Levi himself with his food. Setting my book to the side, I then drop my fork and cross my arms wondering what he could possibly want now. “Do you get a kick out of annoying people?” I ask.

His expression remained unfazed signifying he didn’t care if he had annoyed me. “Do you get a kick out of being rude to people who are trying to be nice?” he talks back. Flashing him a glare I was about to get up when his hand reached out.

“Sorry- I just- I want to talk.” he stammers. I stop and look directly at him wondering what he could possibly have to say to me. Crossing my arms once again I lean back in my chair and wait.

~Levi~

She seemed angry, but also hurt. _How could I do this for so long? Treat her like trash? Now she doesn’t trust my kind actions without thinking it’s only to make me look good._

“Yesterday… I never meant to offend you, I was truly only trying to be-

“Hey, Levi! What are you doing over there?” I hear a female voice call. Stopping I roll my eyes before turning in my seat to look back. It was Petra, one of the girls who took part in a little fan club I never asked for. She had liked me for some time but I never liked her back… she was too snarky.

As she came up to the table I turn back to (Y/N) who seemed to grow more upset and impatient with me. “Stay here I’m going to tell her to go,” I say as I get up from the table, stepping behind my chair I keep a close watch on (Y/N) before I turn to find Petra up in my face.

I watched her eyes shift behind me looking at (Y/N). “What are you doing hanging around her?” Petra blatantly questions. Her tone hinted jealousy already, rolling my eyes I turn my head to the side.

“We’re talking, it’s rude to interrupt you know?” I retort.

Sticking out her bottom lip she started to pout like a damn child. With my left hand I run my fingers through my hair in frustration, quickly I glance back to find the table empty now, (Y/N) had run off. _Dammit._

Walking past Petra I head for the exit in search for (Y/N). “Where are you going?” Petra calls. I ignore her question and continue pressing forward until I exit the cafeteria. I had to explain myself, explain my feelings, but also find (Y/N).

~After School~

~(Y/N)~

I had successfully made it out of the school without being caught by Levi. Rushing to my car I quickly pass by the moving cars without getting hit. My car only a few feet away, just as I was about to reach for the passenger door I hand reached out and blocked the handle.

Holding the strap of my bag I look to find for once not Levi… but Petra. “Do you need something?” I ask in an annoyed tone. She looked at me suspiciously, before taking a step closer in her stilettos.

“Leave Levi alone, whatever it is your doing it's distracting him,” she says.

“From what? You? It’s not like there’s much to look at.” I insult. With my hand on the door, I was ready to bolt. Petra looked at me in disbelief I would say such a thing, then she raised her left hand up into the air, ready to strike me. I shut my eyes tightly ready to endure the pain, but there was nothing, opening my eyes I find another hand clutching her wrist stopping her from hitting me.

My eyes shifted over to my savior… it was Levi and he did not look happy to see Petra. “How about you stay out of our business, go follow someone else,” Levi growls, it was like he was a dog protecting me from a complete stranger.

Petra stared over at him in disbelief with a hint of hurt in her expression. As she yanked her hand out of his grasp her eyes shifted over to me flashing me a deadly glare. I knew for a fact this wouldn’t be the last time she’d come after me, letting out a soft huff she turned away and began walking away. Exhaling softly I turn to my car to open it, shoving my bag into the car I shut the door and turn to Levi.

“What?” I ask.

His head turned away from Petra, probably to make sure she wasn’t lurking. When his eyes fell onto me his expression softened, and he stepped closer. With this left hand, he propped himself on my car using it to support him as he leaned. “Some friends and I were going camping next weekend… I was wondering if you’d like to come with,” he explains. _That’s what this is about?! He’s been nice to me all because he wants to go camping?!_

“Uh… I don’t-

“It’ll be fun, and we’re bringing extra tents so you’d have your own.” he gabbles.

I stood there silently staring at him, it’s only been a couple of days since he started to really notice me, surely I wasn’t going to go camping with him… but part of me wanted to go with him, to just be with him. “Is that why you were being nice to me all of a sudden?” I question.

His brows arch upward as his expression turns to slight confusion. “What?- No, no, no. I- well…” he stammers.

He couldn’t meet my eyes now that I had asked him so blatantly. _I refuse to believe he’s being nice to me because he might actually like me. He barely even knows me- he couldn’t possibly-_ Jerking my head slightly I come back to reality. “I’ll think about it,” I answer.

This shocked Levi, his eyes quickly looking up to meet mine once again only they were wider this time. “Okay… are you coming over today to work on the project?” he then asks. I may have doubts about his intentions to be my friend, but I couldn’t simply make him work alone simply because I didn’t trust him. Nodding my head I force a smile, “I’ll follow behind.” I inform.

Walking around the front of my car I get in on the driver’s side, looking in the side mirror I watch Levi walk away over to his car that was parked opposite from mine. Leaning the other way I stick the key in the ignition and turn on my car.

I sit up straight looking in the rearview mirror, I watch Levi back out of the parking space and turn to the left. Backing out of my space I turn to the left as well and begin following Levi out of the parking lot slowly.

When it finally came time both Levi and I turned to the left and drove fast out of the parking lot and onto the main road. When we came to the four-way intersection I followed him by turning to the right just before the light could turn red. I sped up after turning to make sure I didn’t lose him, when we came up to the white gate I turn right just after he did.

Watching as it opened we both passed through the gates. Here I was again, in a neighborhood I didn’t fit into. It seemed much brighter than it did yesterday now that the sun was out and shining, it all looked like some fantasy world I had entered. Coming up to the house I watch Levi turn into the driveway, following behind I park beside him. Pushing the shifter to park just before shutting off the car.

Leaning over the cup holders I grab my bag with one hand while my other hand was on the door. Getting up and out of the car I turn and shut the door again. I walk around the back of my car to meet Levi, standing there looking at him I felt a little uncomfortable. He didn’t say a word, he just stared at me, his steel-blue eyes scanning over my face multiple times like he was a robot storing the picture of my face in his memory. Before I knew it, his hands crept into my own gently intertwined our fingers together.

My first thought was to rip my hand away in fear someone from school could see us… but I didn’t. My second thought, _Wow his hand is really soft._ Immediately my heart began to race, he began turning away while still holding my hand. He led me inside where we’d work on our project in silence.

~Time Skip~

Later that same day, it was a little past eight o’clock. Finishing up for the day Levi and I decided we’d return to finish the project tomorrow. We had worked a lot today and had only finishing touches to do. Walking to the front door from the kitchen I turn my head and smile back at Kuchel. She had made us a wonderful dinner tonight, the best meal I’ve had in my life. I had gotten so used to take out that I had forgotten what it was like to have home-cooked meals.

“Thank you again, Kuchel, the food was great,” I say as I place my hand on the knob.

“You’re welcome honey, come by any time. We’d love it if you’d join us again sometime.” she says with a genuine smile on her face. My mother and I may not like rich people very much but these guys were a lot more polite than others. Nodding I watch her turn away and disappear into the living room. Now, it was just me and Levi. We were all alone again… with the image of his hand in mine resurfacing I felt my heart begin to pound again.

“Good night… Levi.” I say, pursing my lips I go and twist the gold knob, swinging the door open I was stopped by a hand landing on my shoulder gently.

Turning my head back I find him stopping me. “I’ll walk you,” he says. A little confused and nervous I slowly shook my head. _It’s really not that far of a walk? Does he want to talk?_ Stepping out onto the deck I wait and watch him shut the front door, when he turned back at me we both stared stepping down the stairs beside one another.

Walking together over to my car it was pretty silent which only made me wonder what his intentions were for following me out here. Once we reached the driver’s side of my car I turn and look back at him to say goodbye one last time. With my left hand, I push strands of my hair behind my ear while my lips tugged into a shy smile. “Well- Good nigh-

I was cut off by his lips, he had rushed in so quickly I had not time to prepare. His lips were soft and slightly damp, they tasted of tea, probably from dinner. But before I even thought to kiss him back his lips left mine. Although it was a quick peck, I still managed to turn red.

He stood there face flushed pure red in embarrassment. “G-good night.” he stutters. He whipped around and ran off before I could get a chance to question him. Standing there still in shock I didn’t get in my car right away. My mind was still processing the whole two seconds his mouth was on mine. He was the first guy to ever kiss me, a year ago I would have swooned right after the whole thing… but now... I didn’t know how I felt.

I pivot to the side slightly standing now facing the door to the car. Getting in I shakily jab my keys into the ignition, starting up the car I quickly back out of his driveway. I was flooded with confusion, and nervous. Tomorrow was gonna be one helluva day… things were going to be much more awkward between us now.

I didn’t bother paying attention to the speed limit, my main goal was to get home and go straight to bed hoping this day was just a dream. If I started liking Levi again… who knows what would happen… I didn’t want any drama, or to be a part of his little clique and I didn’t want him giving up his friends to be with me… to be honest, I always believed he deserved better.

Pulling up along the curb I quickly shut off the car and get out. With my bag clutched in my right hand I rush to the sliding door of my two-bedroom condo. Shakily I pull the keys from my bag and unlock the door, I guess to my mother I must’ve sounded like an intruder for she came rushing to the door and peeked behind the shades.

I watched her sigh in relief with one hand over her heart before unlocking the door. “Dead god, you scared me,” she says. Stepping in I turn and lock the door again.

“Sorry.” I sigh, scratching my forehead I pursed my lips together. Since leaving I couldn’t get the weird feeling off my lips, it was like Levi’s lips were so hot that it scalded. With my left hand, my fingertips gently press at my lips gently rubbing them in hopes to make the feeling go away.

“What’s wrong? You seem shaken… did someone follow you here?” she asks just before she looked past me and out the window in worry. I shook my head and stepped past her. _I need to sleep it off._

“No… just tired.” I lie.

Rushing into the narrow hallway I go to the second door on the left, whipping the door open I swing myself in and shut the door. Locking it behind me I press my back against the door, sighing softly I felt my phone buzz. Darting my head downward I pull my phone out finding a text, but I didn’t remember having his number.

There on my screen, Levi’s name displayed on my phone. He was calling me, hesitant I watched the screen for a couple of seconds, I was about to decline when something came over me and I answered. “Hello?” I answer.

Walking over to my bed I sit down in the dark. “Hey… are you still driving?” he asks.

“Hm? Oh! No, I just got home I’m sitting in my room at the moment.” I answer.

There was a long awkward silence, I was slowly growing more tired by the minute. “Did you want to talk about something… or?” I wonder.

“Y-yeah… I just… I wanted to talk a little bit.. Unless you’d rather sleep then I totally unders-

“Slow down, it’s fine I’d be happy to talk.” I chuckle softly, amused by how his voice being so shaky, he was just as nervous as I was. For a few hours we stayed on the phone talking about nothing in particular, he started asking questions so we could get to know each other a little better. My heartfelt tight knowing he was taking the time to get to know me… but part of me knew I shouldn’t get my hopes up.

~The Next Day~

Sitting alone at lunch as always I did what I normally did when at lunch. I picked at my food and read my book, like any other day. Flipping to the next page my eyes scan the words of the biography I was reading for class.

Sipping at the drink I had on my tray I then was startled by hearing multiple chairs being pulled back at my table. Lowering my book I find not only Levi now sitting beside me with his tray of food, but his friends, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Jean. They all say here with me, confused I look over at Levi finding his arm resting on the back of my chair.

Turning myself in my chair I fully face Levi, leaning to the side his head stopped just right beside mine. “You looked lonely,” he mutters. I then spin forward in my chair facing everyone, looking down at my tray I found I was almost done with my food. Quickly eating the last of it I stand from chair with a mouth full. I was nervous around Levi still after what happened last night.

“I’ll see you guys later.” I quickly say before turning around. Not paying attention I turn too fast and accidentally run into someone causing them to spill all their food onto their chest. After backing away I suddenly feared for my life when I found who I had run into. Annie, she was covered in her lunch food. Gasping softly I profusely apologize, and walk up and begin cleaning her off until she slapped my hands away. “You stupid bitch, you’re gonna pay,” she growls.

Stepping back I felt something firm press against my back. Looking back I find Levi standing upright behind me, he gave Annie a stern look. “I really am sorr-

“I don’t give a crap! Sorry isn’t gonna pay for my uniform!” she snaps. Grabbing my book and bag, turning away. I quickly exit the lunchroom and head to my third block even though there was still time before the bell would ring to dismiss us from lunch.

At my locker I pull out the books I would need, shutting the locker I find Eren leaning against the lockers beside me. Pushing the locker door harder it made a soft click as it locked. Pressing my books close to my chest I stood there waiting for him to say something. “What?” I ask.

“Are you and Levi a thing?” he bluntly asks.

Looking at him as if he were crazy I quickly shook my head. “What?- U-uh no! No way!” I stammer the heat rose in my face as I answered the question.

“Then why has he been hanging around you? Do you have something on him? Does he owe you something?” Eren then questions just after he pushed himself off the lockers.

I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t what he wants okay? I didn’t ask him to do all this, I’m just trying to finish school.” I answer honestly.

Eren’s head soon darted to the ground looking puzzled as to why Levi was acting this way. I wanted to believe it was because he liked me but I was never sure with him. Sighing I turn my head to the side looking away from Eren. “If he likes me… it’s pointless…” I say muttering towards the end.

My eyes shifted back on Eren while keeping me head turned, his head shot up in surprise. “Why?” he asks.

Scuffing I turn my head back at him. “Do you really need me to explain it? All you guys come from rich families, you all have such an easy life. If I were to take place in your so-called _society_ it would hold him back. He deserves someone that is also financially stable, I could never ask him to spend money on me if we got together… it just wouldn’t be fair… so if he does like me it would be pointless to pursue it because I could never be enough for someone like him.” I claim. Slightly out of breath I let out a rather loud sigh.

~Mikasa~

I stood off to the side hiding in an empty classroom not too far from (Y/N)’s locker, I had heard her whole speech claiming how she isn’t right for my cousin. I thought it was complete bullshit. I wanted to jump out and tell her otherwise but instead, I decided to stay out of it, what happens between her and Levi is up to them.

Walking away I returned to the lunch room where Levi and Jean had been. Sitting next to Jean I pick at my food once more. “Did you find her?” Levi asks. Looking up at him I gave him my typical stoic expression. Shaking my head I look back down and eat my food.

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

It was after school and I rushed out to my car. I hoped today I would avoid Levi all together, the plan was to get home and call him saying I didn’t feel well and that we could work on the project tomorrow.

Reaching my car happily I slip in, leaning to put the key in the ignition I jump at the sound of tapping at my window. Looking to my passenger window I find Eren standing there, confused I unlock my door allowing him in. Grabbing my bag I toss it in the back allowing him to sit with me. “What-”

“Drive, you and I are going to have a talk,” he says.

Opening my mouth to say something, I stop and shut my mouth again. _Why not just talk here? Where the hell am I going to go if he wants to talk?_ Starting up the car I back out of the parking space, turning to the left I gently press down on the gas. It was silent as we waited to get out of the parking lot, but once I was out Eren let out a sigh.

“Turn here,” Eren says pointing to the left. To the left would lead me outside of town, doing as told I twist the wheel turning left down the dirt road. After driving for a good five minutes we reached a dead end, and at the dead-end was a cliff that overlooked the river just to the east of town.

Parking the car I shut it off and look over at Eren. There was a long silence between us, by his expression he seemed to be finding the words to say. When his head rose up he turned to me with a stern expression. “Do you really think us rich people have it easy?” he asks me. He almost seemed offended from that comment I made, I wouldn’t blame him… I did make it seem like all rich people were lazy assholes.

I nod my head slowly kind of regretting my words earlier. “I know not all rich peopl-

“You have no idea how hard it is.” he growls.

Frowning at him I twist myself slightly so I was facing him more. “Oh really? Enlighten me on this then.” I say.

He shot me a hurt glare before letting out an agitated sigh. “People expect a lot from you… they always need to see the best of you otherwise they make shit up… make you look like a bad person… and friends… most people only want to be my friend because I have money and look good, not for my personality or anything important.” Eren begins.

I didn’t argue with him there, as my expression softened I was starting to feel some sympathy. “And don’t get me started on dating! Everyone expects me to be straight! If they find I’m not then not only will they expose my partner they will tease him and discriminate.” Eren explains.

A little shocked my eyes widened. “Wait you’re-

I watched his face grow dark red and his glare growing colder. “Yeah… yeah, I am- you gotta problem with that?” he asks. I quickly shook my head.

“No of course not! You have every right to love whomever you want.” I tell him.

He nodded his head once. “I wish other people could think like that… promise me you won’t say anything?” he asks. I could see the desperation in his eyes, he didn’t want this getting out.

“I promise,” I say. I watch a smile tug at his lips, never had I imagined he’d be smiling at me, to me he was only one thing- my tormentor. But now we both took a step forward.

“Anything else you’d like to get off your chest?” I ask.

Letting out a sigh he nodded. “Just an apology,” he says. I lean back in my seat and turn my head to the side, looking at him seriously I watch his smile vanish.

“It was wrong of me to treat you like I did… it was wrong of all of us… and I don’t expect you to forgive me or any of us.” Eren says. I smiled at him, for once I felt like the world was finally giving me a break. From that point on I knew Eren and I would have a very different relationship.

~Week Later~

It was early Saturday morning, and I was in Levi’s car on our way to the camping ground to meet up with his friends. With my bags packed in the back of his car he also had two tents, currently, it was raining as we drove into the forested area. The sky was still dark with it being early morning, the plan was to get there set up camp and hike for a good portion of the day. Leaning back into the seat I let out a tired sigh, I was kinda happy everything was going well with Levi and his friends, we all started to slowly become good friends all since Eren and I privately talked. _I wonder if everyone in the group knows…_

Levi and I hadn’t even spoken about the kiss that happened last week… I didn’t know if he regretted it or if he was too shy to pull it off again. I watched Levi turn the wheel suddenly driving off to the side until he stopped on the side of the road. Confused I wait for him to tell me what he was doing.

“Why’d you stop?” I ask.

Turning to me I watched his face go red. “Before we go… I wanted to tell you something,” he says. Then my heart stopped, I had a pretty good idea as to what he wanted to tell me. Facing forward my eyes shifted over to him, my right hand on the door ready to bolt. _Why am I so scared right now? I feel the same but-_

“I’m in love with you.” he bluntly says.

And like that I jump out of the car into the cold rain. Running out in front of the car I stop as it dawned on me that I had nowhere to run… he’d eventually catch up in his car and grab me. Standing there with my hands balled up tightly in fists I hear him close his door. “I’m serious (Y/N)... and it’s not just some high school crush… or an infatuation.” I hear him call.

I didn’t say anything, I stood there with eyes shut tightly. He was the first guy I had ever liked… and yet here he was confessing to me, after all these years. All those painful years where he and his friends tormented me and now… I shook my head. “Please don’t.” I mutter.

I hear his footsteps patter against the wet road, I became more drenched every second I spent in the pouring rain. “Why not? Is it because of my status? Screw that-

I turn to him seeing him just a couple feet away. “Levi please- I’d only hold you back-

He took a step closer giving me a hurt glare, shaking his head he took my face into his hands. “You and I both know that my status has nothing to do about this… it’s because you’re so used to being alone… For once stop running back to this lonely place.” he mutters.

Looking up in surprise I didn’t realize that my being content with loneliness was keeping me from pursuing Levi. It was true, I had always been alone, I was too used to it… but it was true that I thought he deserved better. His right hand cupped the back of my head, slowly pushing me forward Levi leaned down and tilted his head slightly just before his lips met mine.

His lips were cold and wet, probably from the rain. My hands now clutched the collar of his black button-up tightly pulling him in more. Only seconds in and I was already lost in the intensity of the kiss, it was a cliche, the two of us kissing in the rain. And this time I was able to kiss him back, which only seemed to contradict my words from now and then.

Wrapping my arms around his neck he was the only source of warmth, and I craved every bit of it. Repeatedly meeting his lips with long kisses I couldn’t find the ability to stop, the more I did it the less I wanted to stop. We didn’t care when the cars passed by watching two stupid kids kissing in the rain, we could care less if someone stopped and told us to get a room. We were both far too lost in the heated, passionate kiss to give a damn.

When we finally stopped I pressed my forehead against his. Exhaling deeply I found I was still a little out of breath. _How long had we been kissing?_ “I really mean it (Y/N)... I’ve felt this way for a long ass time… and if you need time-

I stop him by placing my fingers on his lips. Lifting my head up off of his I shake my head with a smile. “I feel the same… I don’t need to think.” I tell him, pecking his lips after I pull away I quickly rush into his arms. _Although last week I had different thoughts, the way I was feeling now completely diminished any doubts I had about us._ Swaying me in his arms I had no fear of what life could throw at me… not as long as I had him to run to.


End file.
